bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2
Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 is a book of concept art, development renders, and developer commentary that was shipped with the non-Standard Editions of BioShock 2. Rapture Edition Artbook The Rapture Edition Art book is a reduced version of the Special Edition Art book made to be a value against the Special Edition. It is reduced to 96 pages, and scaled down to the dimensions of the game case itself. Special Edition Artbook The Special Edition Art book is the main version of BioShock 2's Art book. It is 168 pages and is composed of 10 chapters. Chapter 1 - Citizens of Rapture This chapter includes concept art, renders, and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's major characters (in order: Ryan, Sinclair, Stanley, Grace, Gil Alexander, Sofia Lamb and Tenenbaum), Splicers, and about the 10 playable characters from BioShock 2 Multiplayer. The chapter also shows concept art for the wealthy citizens seen celebrating the new year during the game's intro. Chapter 2 - Big Daddies Includes concept art, renders, and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's new Big Daddies, including concept art for the Rumbler, the Alpha Series, Subject Delta, and the Lancer. Chapter 3 - Big Sisters Includes concept art, renders, and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's Big Sisters, including early concepts of Eleanor in her Big Sister suit, and about the common Big Sisters. Chapter 4 - Little Sisters Includes concept art and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's new Little Sisters. Also includes concept art for the Bouncer doll and Subject Delta doll. Chapter 5 - Environments Includes concept art, renders and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's levels, including Adonis Luxury Resort, the Atlantic Express Depot, Ryan Amusements, Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Dionysus Park, Fontaine Futuristics, Outer and Inner Persephone. Also includes locations from BioShock 2 Multiplayer (including the ten main re-tooled levels and the Multiplayer Apartment), and concepts of levels that never made it to creation. Little Brothers Little Brothers are mentioned in the Inner Persephone section of the Deco Devolution Artbook. The concept art for them is vague, showing one sitting in a Therapy bed with the plastic covering surrounding it. There seems to be a business name printed on the plastic, and bloodstains within said plastic. He is simply sitting by a light inside, blankly. An image of one of the shown concepts can be seen in the Gallery, below. Chapter 6 - Weapons Includes concept art, renders and commentaries from the game's developers about each weapon from BioShock 2's solo campaign and from BioShock 2 Multiplayer with all their upgrades (and even the third weapon upgrades from the Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack DLC). Chapter 7 - User Interface Includes concept art, renders and commentaries from the game's developers about BioShock 2's new user interface for the solo campaign (including the free game interface and the vending machines' interface) and for the players' lobby from BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Also outlines early concepts of systems that never made an appearance in BioShock 2. Chapter 8 - Advertisements Includes 19 advertisements produced for the BioShock series. Contains advertisements for businesses not seen in the games, such as Fontaine Fire Fighters. Chapter 9 - Storyboards Includes 5 storyboards from BioShock 2. Two of them depict scenes which were deleted from the game, and the three others depict slightly modified scenes from the game. Chapter 10 - Credits Includes BioShock 2's game credits. Gallery Deco Devolution Binding.png|''Binding of the Special Edition book.'' Little Brother.png|''Concept art of a "Little Brother therapy room."'' Never Wet.png|''Advertisement for "Nevr-Wet Waterproofing."'' Rivet.jpeg|''The Rivet Gun's page in the book.'' 654.jpeg|''The multiplayer characters.'' CONCEPT Masks4.jpg|''Concept sketches for different masks to conform to the same Splicer face, with the Crawler sketch used as an example.'' CONCEPT Masks3.jpg|''Concept sketches for the Splicer masks.'' CONCEPT Masks1.jpg|''Concept sketches for the masks used for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. GamesnStuff017-2.jpg Outerpersephone.jpeg GamesnStuff014-1.jpg GamesnStuff012-3.jpg GamesnStuff021-1.jpg IMG 0165.jpg|''Concept art for the Kashmir Restaurant from the cut prelude. bioshock deco04.jpg|''Concept art for pre-fall Splicers.'' es:Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 Category:Game Extras Category:BioShock 2 Concept Art Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Concept Art